


Shield Fashion House

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Attraction, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au where Nat is a model and Clint is the photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Fashion House

Phil Coulson was sitting opposite of one of the most sought out models. Natasha Romanoff was a beautiful woman. She was born in Russia . Natasha had red hair, pale skin and green eyes.

She was also tapped to act in a movie.

Phil said, "So, Natasha you are going to model our summer collection. This will be for our new issue."

Natasha nodded, "Hill told me. If I may ask, who is the photographer?"

She hoped it wasn't Rumlow. the man just kept staring at her breasts.

Phil said, "Its Clint Barton. you haven't met him as he was in London for the past month. He is our best."

Natasha said, "I have heard of him and seen his work. He is something."

Natasha then left Phil's office to get ready for the shoot. After getting ready she headed to the set. It was ready and their was a man talking to Phil holding a camera. Natasha guessed he was the photographer.

Phil saw Natasha and waved her over. He said, "Clint, this is Natasha Romanoff, your model. Natasha, Clint Barton."

The man turned and her breath got caught. Clint Barton was model material. He had a tanned chiseled face, blue-gray eyes that twinkled with mischief and blonde hair. His body was to die for.

Clint smiled, "It's nice to meet you." He had a nice smile.

Natasha said, "You too."

They proceeded to the set. It was the most smouldering shoot Natasha ever had. 

Clint could see Natasha was very talented. He did not have to tell her how to pose or the expression on her face. She was a passionate woman. 

After the shoot he went up to her.

Clint said, "You are the most talented model I have worked with. That shoot was one of the best."

Natasha smiled and said, "Thank you. Maybe you can show me the pictures over dinner?"

Clint smirked and said, "Why not. My house. Tomorrow night at 8pm?"

Natasha said, "Done."

Clint gave her a card, "This is my address."

Natasha said, "See you tomorrow then."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She turned and walked away.

Clint could see Phil smirking.

Next Night At Clint's Apartment

They were having dinner. Natasha was wearing a black form fitting dress. She looked hot.

Clint on the other hand was wearing a navy blue shirt and black jeans. The shirt bought out his eyes.

Both could feel the tension cackling. They finished dinner.

Clint said, "Want to check out the pictures?"

Natasha said, "Sure."

They went to his studio in the apartment. Clint lived in a penthouse.

Clint showed her the pictures and she was stunned. She was alive in those. Clint could make a picture look alive. Desire for him pooled in her belly.

Clint put the pictures away. he turned around and his mouth was dry.

There stood Natasha in nothing but panties.

Whatever self control Clint had snapped.

He lunged and both kissed passionately. Clint pushed her down on the floor.

Natasha started stripping him. Once his shirt was removed, she ran her hands over his amazing body.

Once both were naked, Clint thrust into her. Natasha let out a moan. She rolled her hips against his in sync.

Eventually they both came together.

Natasha kissed him again and said, "Maybe we should do a private shoot more often."

Clint smiled against her lips, "I'd like that."


End file.
